1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper binding machine for automatically jogging a plurality of sheets of paper and binding them together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when binding a plurality of sheets of paper, they are manually jogged in advance, and the jogged paper is placed at a given position on the paper binding machine where staples are driven into the paper. In this way, when binding the paper with staples, it is necessary to manually jog it, which is a considerably troublesome task.